


On Summoning Angels

by SMJB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian, cosmic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMJB/pseuds/SMJB
Summary: A letter from a teacher to a student, regarding the hidden arts.
Kudos: 1





	On Summoning Angels

_Dear Marie,_

_I got your missive on wishing to learn to summon angels. I can teach you the art, of course, but before I do I have to make sure you're clear on a few points, so please forgive this letter’s lack of practical spells. Actually, there is only one point, really: do not do so unless it is absolutely necessary! If you find yourself encountering a demon that you can’t handle on your own, by all means, attempt an angel summoning, but once you’ve done so, well, pardon the vulgarity, but run like hell! Do not stick around, do not try to see the angel, do not even make sure you did it right--just leave!_

_The first reason is simply that, even if you do everything right, it might not work. The sadfact of the matter is that angel summoning has been abused, and as a direct result of that our pleas sometimes fall on deaf ears. This is one reason why you must run, and if gaining back the trust of the angels was the only reason not to summon them unnecessarily, it would be sufficient. But it’s not the only reason._

_The second reason is that religion and lore and popular fiction have gotten our relationship with angels very wrong. Remember this maxim: the enemy of my enemy is my enemy’s enemy--nothing more, and nothing less. Too many people have stayed to gawk, not realizing that even if the elephant bears the ant no ill will, that doesn't mean it won’t step on it. Between angel summoners dying in the encounter and angels just not showing up when summoned (due to the aforementioned “boy who cried wolf” problem), it’s little wonder the art is nearly dead._

_The third reason you don’t want to stick around when you’ve summoned an angel and definitely don’t want to do so when there’s no demons about is related to the above. For you see, when the ancient mystics learned to summon angels, they were doing something that millions of animals and even plants of every kind have learned to do--draw the attention of the predators of our predators. Angels come to our calls not because they care about us, but because they are hungry\--and some aren’t particular about whether what they’re eating is a demon or not._

_And finally, angels are not the highest thing on the food chain and we are not the only ones who have learned this trick. Some demons have learned to summon their own defenders, and you definitely don't want to be around when those show up._

_For these reasons, I must ask you to swear to me that you will never attempt an angel summoning unless under the direst of circumstances and that should you be forced to do so, you will leave the area immediately before I will teach you the charms._

_Love, Alice._


End file.
